vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Next Millennium
left | writer = Michael Narducci https://twitter.com/missYasIsHere/status/630064861708427265 | director = Jeffrey Hunt | previous = Ashes to Ashes | next = You Hung the Moon }} is the first episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Guest Cast *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback)http://uk.eonline.com/photos/16921/2015-fall-tv-spoiler-rama/513085 *Andrew Lees as Lucien *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Trivia *This is the third season premiere of The Originals. **This will be the first season premiere to feature Freya. *This episode will feature a flashback involving , , , and . *This is the first episode to feature more than four of the Mikaelson siblings together in their original bodies, since they were last seen as such on episode, ''All My Children'', and the first episode of The Originals to feature all five of the Original Vampire siblings of the Mikaelson family in their original bodies together. *Following Klaus' emotional declaration to Cami in the finale, Season 3's premiere -- which kicks off with a six-month time jump -- finds the show's token human, now a licensed psychologist, trying to get her practice off the ground. The tricky part, exec producer Michael Narducci explains, is that her only client is Klaus, a "1,000-year-old vampire-werewolf hybrid with a lot of other issues." (Chance of them keeping their relationship professional: slim to none.) Cami will also work closely with Jason Dohring's character, a "strong, smart" police detective who "finds himself in jeopardy early on." Elsewhere in the Big Easy: Jackson, still cursed to remain a wolf outside of a full moon, will come out swinging against Klaus; Elijah will continue "longing for Hayley," taking solace in knowing that she's "married to mortal who will someday die"; and Davina makes a "definitive choice" to stand against the vampires, severing several relationships she's built thus far. Continuity *Kol was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye, in Kaleb's body, and in The Map of Moments, during flashbacks. **Nathaniel Buzolic was last seen as Kol during flashbacks in The Map of Moments. *Finn was last seen in They All Asked For You, in Vincent's body, and in Wheel Inside the Wheel, during flashbacks. **Caspar Zafer was last seen as Finn in the TVD Season Three episode, ''The Murder of One'''' ''where he was staked by Matt Donovan. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series to feature Caspar Zafer, who previously recurred in the third season of . *This is the first episode of Riley Voelkel as a series regular. Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x01.jpg Hope Elijah S3.jpg The_Originals_-_Will_and_Cami.jpg The_Originals_-Will.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= 202098-9d7d1-88536370-200-u59d2d.jpg 202098-f6ae5-88500406-200-u7a4d1.jpg 202098-84983-88544429-200-u95067.jpg 202098-418b7-88536371-200-u79649.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Season Premieres Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes